


open windows, open doors

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: No. 6, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domesticity meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity meme: Nezumi/Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open windows, open doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigiyakapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/gifts).



**who is the big spoon/little spoon**

 

 

It's Shion that covers Nezumi's back like a blanket on warm days, Shion who thrives on touch and heat and too much skin, like there isn't enough of Nezumi to keep, to hold close.

On colder nights it's Nezumi that reaches out; he touches his fingers to the back of Shion's neck. He brushes his knuckles past Shion's elbow to pull him back. Shion makes a soft, disgruntled sound, like he can't bear to wake up, and it's so pitiful, so pathetic that sometimes -- sometimes -- Nezumi thanks whatever god exists that Shion's still the same, inside.

 

 

**what is their favorite non-sexual activity**

 

 

"Are you honest?"

Shion pauses, in his mincing; he sets the cutlery down. "My lord?"

Nezumi runs a finger past the spine of the book; he props his legs up on the kitchen table. He turns the page. Are you fair?"

"What means your lordship?" Shion asks, stepping closer. He tries to scrunch up his face into a distressed frown, but the most he can come up with is a vague sort of irritation. Nezumi lets out a sharp bark of laughter, half-real, half-false.

"That if you be fair," says Nezumi, grabbing Shion by the chin, "your honesty should admit no discourse to your -- _mmph_!"

They never finish the scene exactly how it plays out in the original.

 

 

**who uses all the hot water in the morning**

 

 

"OH, SHIT, FUCK, _Shion_ , you little--!"

Shion takes that as his cue to duck out of the apartment, and by the time Nezumi is prowling down the hall sans towel, Shion's already gone.

 

 

**what they order from take out**

 

 

There are some days that Nezumi makes Shion really and truly stop in his tracks. Today is one of them.

"I'm sorry," says Shion, holding the phone to his chest, "but did you just say you wanted--"

"Dog meat," Nezumi suggests, baring his teeth.

"If Inukashi heard you," says Shion, dryly, "I'd probably cry."

"It's nice to know you have such faith in my abilities," says Nezumi.

Shion shakes his head. "Barbeque it is, then."

 

 

**what is the most trivial thing they fight over**

 

 

For a guy living on the outskirts of No. 6 all his life, Nezumi can be very touchy about shampoo.

Shion learns this the hard way.

 

 

**who does most of the cleaning**

 

 

On weekends, Nezumi rolls up his sleeves and brandishes a cleaning rag and a bottle of disinfectant in Shion's direction.

"You take the bathroom and the kitchen," says Nezumi. "I'll take the rest."

"There are robots for this, you realize," says Shion.

"I'm an oldfashioned kind of guy," says Nezumi, dropping the rag over Shion's head. "Now get to work."

 

 

**what has a season pass in their DVR / who controls the netflix queue**

 

 

Nezumi has all the Kenneth Branagh and Laurence Olivier films. Shion thinks of being jealous, but...

It's really not worth the effort.

 

 

**who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working**

 

 

The thermostat is making these strange noises -- has been, since Shion pried it open with a screwdriver and tweaked with it five minutes ago. Nezumi stares down at him with an air of practiced intimidation, and Shion falters.

"I can fix this," Shion insists. He may or may not be sulking, just a little.

Nezumi ignores him and goes off to find some help.

 

 

**who leaves their stuff around**

 

 

Shion is the kind of person that gets distracted far too easily, especially in the face of research. He sets a Very Important document on the desk and forgets about it until hours later, and Nezumi often wonders how Shion's survived so far.

Shion strips out of his clothes and steps out of his shoes in the living room, every day, and he plops down the sofa, engrossed in an article. Ordinarily, the sight of Shion wilfully undressing would cause some stirring in Nezumi's nether regions, but now he's only a bit exasperated and amused as he looms over Shion.

"You're like a snake, you know that?" Nezumi comments.

"What?" Shion says, absently.

Nezumi sighs, and picks up the cardigan. "Never mind."

 

 

**who remembers to buy the milk**

 

 

"There's no milk in the fridge," says Nezumi, as he opens the refrigerator. "Why is there no milk in the fridge?"

"I thought you bought some, yesterday?" Shion says, nibbling on a slice of bread.

"There's no milk," Nezumi repeats. He gives Shion a look. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm lactose intolerant," says Shion, smartly.

He ends up buying milk on the way home, anyway.

 

 

**who remembers anniversaries**

 

 

Shion's old house is abandoned, decrepit from the lack of maintenance. There are no guards or alarms, no traps to trip over. They make it past the lawn and hop over the balcony with less ease than they would have, years ago.

In Shion's former room, they dust the bed frame and set the mattress aside. They lay together on the floor after concluding it's less of a health hazard, and they hold hands as they stare at the ceiling like they did, once upon a time.

"Nezumi," says Shion.

Nezumi turns his head to look at him. He opens his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here," says Shion, tightening his grip.

"Me too," says Nezumi. "Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I was tempted to add this in but reconsidered at the last minute:
> 
>  **Me:** HAHAHA OH GOD I WAS DEBATING DOING ACT 3 SC. 4 IF ONLY TO EMULATE THE MEL GIBSON HUMPING GERTRUDE SCENE  
>  **nigiyakapepper:** OMG NOOO NOOOOO WE HAD LEIK AN UBER LONG DISCUSSION ABOUT THAT IN 23 AND HOW SHE LOOKED LIKE HIS DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF HIS MOM  
>  **Me:** i was going for the dry humping part lmao NO DON’T THINK ABOUT IT  
>  **nigiyakapepper:** adjghfhkljfd just thought about nezumi and shion in the middle of sexy times and suddenly shion starts spouting lines (yes shion’s on top)  
>  **Me:** ffffff oh my gggod Shion: but to live In the rank sweat of an enseamed bed, stewed in corruption, honeying and making love over the nasty sty Nezumi: OH HAMLET SPEAK NO MORE OMFGGGG  
>  **Me:** AWKWARD SEX IS V. AWKWARD AHAHAHAHA  
>  **nigiyakapepper:** nezumi goes soft from laughing really hard and shion’s all embarrassed and nezumi’s like “whoever told you that’d be a good ideaa hahahaha”
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
